A Broken Butler
by Kirkton
Summary: A rough draft for my soon-to-be-posted FanFiction; Broken, and then the sequel; Repaired. They can be found on my new account, HollyFrost16, since I wanted to get a fresh star. Keep an eye out for them, and thanks for all the support! Read & Review!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello!I'm sorry this was so short! I'll probably end up editing it later on, so check back for progress!**

**Also, If you don't understand something in the story, leave me a review and tell me what it was. I might make a chapter explaining why this all happened.**

**I love feedback, and it wouldn't kill you to give some! Even if it's constructive! Thanks for reading!**

**~Holly**

**(I don't own Kuroshitsuji. If I did, everyone would be in love. (Heheh.. William & Sebastian would be epic!))**

* * *

><p>The fire was almost too bright in his eyes, almost too red. His boots clicked loudly on marble floors as he ran through the large mansion, making sure to check every room for the boy's soul. If he didn't find it before the demon did, he would have to fill out a ton of paperwork, and would probably be demoted again.<p>

As he kicked down the door to the boy's study, he found that he only had seconds to catch the soul before it was devoured. A small white orb was collecting itself and was slowly being drawn towards the demon.

You see, when a being has died before his soul has been collected or devoured by a demon, it  
>wanders around the area it passed. It takes on the form of an orb so it can easily be spotted by a being that can let his soul 'rest in piece'.<p>

The demon, who at this point was to intent on his next meal to notice the red reaper coming at him with a chainsaw, was beginning to inhale softly, coaxing the soul closer to him. So, when the orb was suddenly ripped from his palm and was sucked into the chainsaw death scythe for later judging, he was obviously going to be pissed.

After the confused look appeared on the demons face, he turned only to find that a death scythe was being torn through his abdomen. Hazy and frustrated with the loss of the soul, he broke out into a loud growl and attempted to grab the chainsaw with one hand, the other holding a large gash on his stomach.

The chainsaw continued to roar and was being slashed at the demon mercilessly. The man clad in black finally succeeded in kicking the reaper away and out the large window, but only fell to his knees. This had been his last chance. He had needed that soul, and now that he couldn't have it, he was doomed to the worst possible fate. He had lost.

xxXXXxx

Grell shrunk into the corner, terrified at what the demon was about to do to him. He wrung out his hands and only shivering more violently the time passed.

He lifted his head about an hour later when he thought he had heard a light sobbing. It turned out he hadn't heard right. The demon butler he had injured so, was sitting with one leg stretched out in from of him, the other folded loosely so his elbow could rest gently on top of it. He seemed to be laughing, but with a dark, almost sad air to it.

It was horrid. The reaper was almost more terrified by the creature in front of him, than he had been when he thought he was about to get killed by him. The reaper slowly got to his hands and knees and made his way cautiously over to the demon, settling himself down beside him. When the other man let no indication that he even knew the reaper was so close to him, he faltered. What was he supposed to do now? He didn't even know if the demon was fooling him or not, and that in a few harsh moves he would be lying, dead in the grass under the moonlight.

"Se- Sebas-chan?"

A pair of red eyes lifted from their gaze on the floor and turned to face him. The look on his face filled the reaper with shock. The demon almost looked... Depressed. "Why did you have to take it?"

The question was simple enough, but it made him feel utterly confused. Surely the man knew why he, a soul reaper, had taken his meal. He closed his eyes, trying to find a response. When he had a not completely horrible one, he re-opened them, only to find that the red eyes he adored so much, were fading into a beautiful, yet terrifying brown.

"Your eyes..." He murmured, moving his free hand to place it on the demon's forehead, now completely oblivious to any punishment he would probably be forced to go through, and push the hair out of his face for a better look. Yes, they were definitely turning brown.

The reaper was about to burst into tears, he didn't understand any of this.

"Why are you being this way Sebas-ch... Sebastian? Is it something that I can help you with?"

"No one can help me now. I'm doomed into whatever punishment Lucifer decides to give me."

"Why would Lucifer want to punish you? And what is causing your eyes to turn brown?"

"Brown eyes...?" His expression turned into sad and thoughtful, but was soon covered by his palm as he began to shudder with a dark, masochistic chuckle.

I don't get any of this, what could brown eyes be significant to? The reaper had a sudden urge to pull the other man's head to his shoulder and stroke his silken, black hair.

"What's so bad about brown eyes?" He continued, his voice soft, but forcing, while trying to get some answers from the man before him.

With a large, but exasperated sigh, the answer he gave was completely unexpected. "It means I'm becoming human, Grell."

* * *

><p><strong>How was it? Let me know!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**YAY! A new chapter! I'm probably happier than anyone else about this.. But I don't care! **

**Most of this is complete non-sense and page filling crap, and I didn't approve of it at all. I guarantee that at least one person won't like it either. I think I'm going to do a bunch of alternate stories. The first chapter is going to be solid though, so it's a bunch of different continuations. **

**THANKS FOR READING IF YOU DO!**

**! Hello! I now have a poll open on my profile asking what genre/direction that people generally wan't this fic to go in. (If that made any sense...) I'm kind of hoping for humor because I actually have some stupid ideas for this ;D I'll probably do humor anyway, then write an alternate ending with the winner. Thanks if you voted! (You can vote in a review if you want. The choices are: **

**1. Humor based (Might possibly include William taunting and muffins.)**

**2. Hurt/Comfort (More of a sad one. Might possibly contain some suicide and/or homicidal maniacs.)**

**3. Tragedy (Don't really like this one, but what the hell. Might possibly contain deaths, and/or suicide/homocidal maniacs.)**

**4. Friendship (between Sebastian & Grell, or Sebastian & Will (XD)) or**

**5. A Romance (between Sebastian & Grell, or Sebastian & Will (XD))**

**Also, feel free to read this in a large font so it looks longer. !**

* * *

><p>Grell's head was reeling, his eyes closed shut, trying to imagine his Sebas-chan as a human. No longer there to torture with his flirting and endless hug attacks. Who would be able to fill his place? William? No, he disliked the red reaper more than the demon. The truth was, no one could ever fill the subconscious obsession Grell had with Sebastian.<p>

But how can he help him? He knew the demon said it couldn't be changed, but surely there was something he could do!

"Are you sure there isn't anything I can do to help?" The look on the demons face was thoughtful for a moment, before he began mumbling so quietly that the reaper almost hadn't heard. Almost.

"You might as well kill me. At least you'd probably get promoted for getting rid of a vermin such as myself. They don't need to know what I was when you did it." Grell was astonished at not only the words, but the fact that his tone was completely serious. The look on his face was a bit short of indifferent, but it made the reaper cringe just the same.

A light suddenly sparked inside his head as he acquired a crazy thought. "What did you just say?"

"Kill me, Grell." His eyes now trying to hide the melancholy feeling he had due to the fact his life was almost over.

"That's it!" The red reaper jumped up and began dancing around the sullen man in a swallow-tail coat.

"Glad to see you so overjoyed at my passing..." The now brown eyes were closed and looking away from the reaper, but turned after a few moments with a disgusted air to him. "I never would have thought my end would be caused by you. Well, you might as well get it over with then..."

Grell stopped his cheering when he looked over at the demon that was bracing himself. "Sebas-chan, you're so silly! I need to get a permit first! Otherwise they'll just kill you, and my idea would be wasted."

"A permit for what?" The demon was clearly frustrated now that he had now idea what the other was talking about. "Or do I really want to know?"

"A permit to convert you Sebas-chan! I swear, you're not always the genius everyone thinks you are!" The red-head giggled and vanished before the other could object.

"Convert...?" He let out a loud groan, rubbing his temples with two fingers.

xxXXXxx

"Hello! How can I help you today?" An overly enthusiastic female reaper dressed in a green pant suit sat behind a large, mahogany desk. Her blond hair fell just below her petite shoulders and she looked up at Grell with pale, olive-green eyes. Her cheeks were lightly flushed, probably due to the red head's utter flamboyance.

"Yes, actually. I was wondering if I would be able to get conversion permit?" The smile the receptionist gave him was so huge it almost looked painful.

"Of course! However," She got up and nearly pranced over to the far wall, opening a drawer in one of the filling cabinets that were lined up along it, and shifted through the files. "You'll have to go upstairs to see one of the administrators and hand in this form, correctly filled in of course." Finding what she wanted, she took a thick bundle of pages, about two hundred or so, and handed it to Grell. "Only then can you acquire the official permit. I'm so sorry I couldn't help you even more, sir!" One more smile like that and a chainsaw would be ripped through her delicately beautiful face.

"I see." He murmured, now un-interested in whatever the female was saying as he quickly flipped through the forms. "Well, thank you..." He strained his eyes, trying to see the name on the desk. "Mellisa. You were very helpful today." He tried his hardest to shuffle out of the room before he heard a loud, very girly and high-pitched laugh..

Grell didn't even try to suppress a sigh when he was safely leaning against a wall in a random hallway. Looking at the first question, he realized he had already come to a problem.

_'Name of Convert: _'_

Everyone in the department knew who Sebastian Michaelis was: the soul-hungry vermin, as William called him. What was he supposed to do?

xxXXXxx

"I'm ba~ack!" Sebastian felt two slender arms wrap around his chest, and they didn't seem to be letting go soon. "Did you miss me Sebas-chan? Oh, you don't have to answer..." The warm breath of the reaper was felt on the demons ear as he whispered in a way he probably thought was attractive. "I already know..."

He groaned again, clutching a fistful of the shinigami's excessively long, red hair, and pulled himself apart from the other. "What are you going on about reaper?"

"Well, first, I'm going to kill you." Grell's mouth opened in a large, sharp-toothed grin while the other was starting to look positively annoyed. "And then," He smirked, "I'm going to turn you into a Grim Reaper."

Completely disregarding the shocked, and close to furious glare he got from the demon, he turned and stated in a matter of fact way, "But, unfortunately, I'm going to have to ask you a few questions first." He pulled the large bundle of papers from his coat and couldn't help but flash a grin. "Oh, I get to learn all about my Bassy while I'm saving his life!"

"In what twisted world would I wish to become a reaper?" His impatient gaze was tearing through the red-headed annoyance.

"Because you get to have your immortality back?" Grell's pout came out again for a repeat performance, hoping the demon- Sorry, human, would let him work his plan.

Sebastian muttered something inaudible, but most certainly mean before he gestured the reaper continue with his questions. Regretting it soon after a high-pitched squeal emerged from the other.

"Okay, first question, what is your name?" His pen was poised at the first page, ready to write it down quickly.

"My name? Really, I thought you of a people would know that much." When Grell voiced the problem with his current name, however, and he started to get annoyed. "Well, what do you want? My demon name?" Sebastian let out a half hearted laugh.

"Actually, yes, that is exactly what I want. Something that you actually go by, so it's not a lie, but that no one in the department will recognize as you." With those words came a firm look, the pen ready to write.

A loud groan was the response. "Is it absolutely necessary?"

"It's either that, or Bassy."

* * *

><p><strong>Was it good? Or at least decent? Or terrible.. I know it's a bit boring, but If I skipped all of this, it wouldn't make sense if *POOF* Sebby's a reaper now!<strong>

**Don't kill me...**

**~Holly**

**(P.S. Thanks so much to my 2 reviewers for the last chapter! Violett-Violence, and shastar27 (who actually favorited it! YAY!) You're both awesome! *Gives cookies*)**

_Reviews help Grell pay for the Conversion Permit!_

**_IMPORTANT_****_ EDIT: The next chapter will most likely be late.. So sorry! But don't get the wrong idea, this story is not going to be given up on! Just be patient with me, okay? (That's what alert is for!)_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Jesus Crust. I am so dissapointed in this chapter I can't even put it into words.**

**First off, I know it's terribly short. ... And completely stupid. I hate it.**

**And late... UWAAAHH! Holly's a terrible author!**

**Letting you know, the next one is over half done already. So it will be posted much sooner. XD There's the upside.**

* * *

><strong><strong>

*Eight Hours Later*

"Wow, we actually finished." Sebastian was lying on the ground, his knee bent to the sky and his one arm behind his head, with the other resting over his unbuckled belt.. The top few buttons of his shirt were undone, as well as his jacket and waistcoat. His loosened tie, and his slightly messy hair was just enough to push his attractiveness over the top.

Even if the whole world thought otherwise, Grell knew his fondness for the former demon was enough to feed all of Europe for a few centuries. If they lived off of love, obviously.

"Well?" Sebastian's words snapped him out of his little fantasies and brought him back, only to face the cause of them.

"Hmmnn...? Oh. Yes, what is it?" The reaper fuddled with his words, trying to shake off his vision of the man in front of him covered in ice cream and cool whip.

"Shouldn't you be bringing that," He lifted his hand to point at the now complete form. "To wherever it needs to go?" Raising his eyebrow in that way, only tempted Grell to add chocolate sauce to the sexy mess that were his thoughts.

"Nya.. Haha..." He sputtered before coughing himself into sense. "Um, yes. You're right, as always!" A nervous giggle escaped his lips as he quickly stood up, clung to the forms, and disappeared.

Sebastian chuckled quietly, sitting up and stretching out his limbs. Oh, how he loved messing with the naive red-head.

xxXXXxx

"What do you want Sutcliff?" William slowly looked up from his paperwork to the man standing in front of him. He wasn't going to lie, he was surprised to see him looking nervous, when he usually just dropped himself into the empty chair in front of the desk. He leaned back in his chair, "No unnecessary, and unwanted hug attacks? No attempts at seducing me with your all too see-through lingerie or 'attractive' poses? I'm impressed."

"Look, I'm just here to get you to sign this." Grell dropped the huge form on his desk, scattering his completed and sorted mail and papers all over the floor.

"Why would you even begin to think that I would let you bring in and train a new reaper?" He smirked when the other's face turned blank, then worried. "Um..." A light must have turned on upstairs. With a large, toothy grin, the other stated the obvious, but unexpected. "Because if we have another worker, you won't have to work overtime."

William just sighed, knowing it was true. He hated overtime, and everyone else in the office hated hearing him complain. He surprised himself when a thought came and hit him straight in the face. "You fell in love with this man, didn't you?"

His only response was a small nod, as the other refused to lift his gaze from the floor. "Well I suppose I should be glad you're not ogling that demon any longer... Fine, I'll approve this little game of your's. But only if you promise to leave me alone from now on."

"Oh, of course! I think I'll be quite busy with my 'trainee' for a long time." Another psychotic grin was flashed at the older reaper before the redness disappeared from his office with the signed forms.

William sighed once again, resting his forehead in his hand. He muttered slowly to himself before bending over from his chair to pick up his papers. "Just who are you, Corvus Malphas?"

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to everyone who reviewed so far! You're all amazing! And... I love you.. ;D<strong>

**Just in case you were wondering: A few people told me that fanfics ussually named Sebastian as Malphas, but I used Corvus in front of it so it sounded more like a human name. 'Cause that's what he's supposed to be, and that's how I roll.**

**Corvus: Raven (Latin)**

**Just saying... **

**(I don't care if Corvus is a stupid name! I was bored and lonely! Oh, so lonely...)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hai! Whazzup? **

**Anyway, this chapter is focusing on the Sebastian/Corvus' back story. YAY! MEMORIES! Hope you like it! Even if you don't, reviews are awesome and really appreciated!**

* * *

><p>"Hey, Sebastian-" Grell started, looking intently at the ex-demon in front of him.<p>

"Corvus." The other man interrupted. He had just been killed a few hours ago, and been reborn as a grim reaper. He hated the feeling. Especially since his full cinematic record could be viewed now, not just the little bits and pieces Grell had already seen.

Grell just pouted. "But I don't like that name! It doesn't suit you." He sighed, then giggled at a thought. "We should have stuck with Malphas. At least it has ass in it." He said the last part with a cheeky grin, then continued in what he had probably hoped was a seductive whisper, "You have a nice one, you know."

At that remark, Sebastian/Corvus raised his hand, bracing it so he could smack the other reaper, then brought his hand down fast. However, before he could get rid of the already fading grin, his fingers had seemed to brush across some strands of vibrant red hair, causing him to pause with his hand just resting on the others cheek.

"Sebas- … Corvus?" The other looked terribly confused, and he could only begin to wonder why.

"You remembered. This is progress." A slight smirk appeared on his lips. It soon faded when the utterly shocked look on the other mans face wouldn't falter.

"What.. What are you doing?" Only then did Corvus seem to realize the predicament he was in. His hand was still cupping Grell's now flushed cheek, and while speaking, he had subconsciously moved closer to the other, and his own was only a few inches from his face.

He flung himself backwards, and away from the red-head. He sat in the grass, holding himself steady with his hands, while his legs remained slightly bent and splayed out in front of him. His face looked even more confused than Grell's, which actually scared him the most.

xxXXXxx

They had both been staring at each other in an awkward silence for quite a while, and Corvus didn't like it. True, he didn't know what had come over him. He had just touched Grell's hair and then... That was it! Grell's hair must have had something to so with it. But what?

"Grell, what was it that you wanted to say earlier?" He questioned, hoping it would give him time to think about what had just happened. He was wrong.

"What? Oh. Um, well I was wondering why you became a human in the first place. You never really explained much, all you said was that Lucifer was going to punish you. So, what happened?" His voice sounded innocent, like a small child asking about the death of the family dog. Scared, yet hopeful to know the answer.

He had to think about it for awhile, wondering how to respond to the best of his ability without giving too much away. After a few moments, he patted the ground in front of him with his foot, beckoning the other to come closer. "You never know who is listening. I'd also appreciate it if you restrain yourself from speaking of this to anyone else."

Grell nodded slowly as he shuffled forward. "Yes, I suppose I can do that."

Corvus nodded in acknowledgement, before beginning. "Well, I suppose I should begin... Okay, It all started when I went to ask Lucifer for a favor~.

***Corny Flashback***

**Lucifer's deep, threatening chuckle reached the very ends of Hell, wishing pain and suffering upon whoever heard. It shook the earth, undoubtedly causing chaos upon the humans that dwelled above. **

**A scared young demon, of only a few centuries, lurked within the darkest shadows. His emotions becoming restless and hard to maneuver, let alone overpower. He knew the only way to settle them was to speak with his lord, but he hadn't done so since he had been created. **

**He, or rather it, jumped when he felt a pressure on his shoulder. He turned his head to see another demon, shifting into it's human form like himself. **

**"Why do you constantly insist on this form? It's disgusting." The other made a face. He was created at the same time as him, and had been his friend ever since. **

**"I'm not sure. I find it easiest to control myself in this body. So it's necessary for the time being." He spoke in his usual matter-of-fact manner, turning completely to face the other. **

**"So then you're suffering the same problem as I. Just the thought of confronting him, though, is horrifying." He shuddered jokingly, hoping to lighten the mood. "Here, if you're willing to go, I shall go also." **

**He looked at the other, a determined look spreading across his face. "Let's go, then. It's a long trek and we shan't waste any time." He spoke while already heading towards the center of the underworld, the other following close behind.**

***Corny Flashback Interrupted***

"Who is this guy? Is he your friend? Wow, I didn't know you had friends! What's his name? Can I meet him? Why are-" Grell was firing questions left and right, frustrating the one re-capping what had happened. The only reason Grell had stopped was because Corvus had placed a single finger to his lips.

"Shh... One question at a time." He removed his hand, sighing. "But next time, I'd appreciate it if you didn't interrupt me. Okay?"

The other nodded, thinking of which question to ask. "So, who exactly is this other demon?"

Corvus sighed, hating what his response was going to be. "He was a good friend of mine throughout my human life. In fact, we both passed trying to protect each other, even though right before we were disputing a rather harsh subject-"

"Does he have a name or something?" Grell looked intrigued, but that didn't stop him from realizing he had just interrupted again. "Oh, sorry..."

He gave a small smile, "So, you are learning." A light chuckle escaped him. After a few moments, he answered, "Well, his name at that time, if I remember correctly, was Clark. But, I suppose you know him by the human name he used more recently. Claude Faustus."

* * *

><p><strong>Oh, ya! I'm bringing Claude back! Woot! I like Claude. Heheh...<strong>

**Should I make Claude be re-incarnated as a human and then make him Corvus' first mission for a month? And then he has to kill him? I'd probably turn the month into a chapter or two. Meh. **

**... Would you hate me if he fell in love with Claude? Tell me who you prefer: Him & Claude, Corvus & Grell, Or... Bum Ba Da Dum! Corvus & William! Yay! ;D But to tell me... You gotta leave a review!**

**I know this chapter wasn't a silly as chapter 3, but It needed to be done. This is more drama-ish, I think.**

**NewMoonReaper: *Hugs back* Yay! **

**Nic-la: *sigh* You weren't there before...**

**Everyone else: Hope you keep reading! **

**~Holly**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sooooooo sorry that this chapter is late and I hope you enjoy reading it! Please review! I don't know if it's good!**

* * *

><p>"Claude Faustus was your best friend?" Grell was shocked. What about all those times the two had fought? What about the whole Ciel incident? The maze? What of all the glares, and the hostility?<p>

"I suppose you could call it that, yes." His tone was thoughtful, otherwise indifferent. He stared at nothing in particular as he kept answering all of Grell's completely random questions about his relationship with the other demon.

"I just don't get it. What would make you throw away a friend that was so close to you?" Grell knew that if he had to give up his relationship with Ronald or even William, he would rather live his whole life doing overtime.

"Well, as I was about to say, Lucifer made a deal with us, that if we were to go to the surface of the earth, we could not go back unless we had a dispute."

"That's not that bad, all you had to do was fight, then you could go back home."

"If only it had been that simple." He let a quiet sigh escape his lips, "In order for one demon to return to hell, another demon must destroy him."

What a cruel thing to do to friends! "So... You killed Claude, so he could return home? It's so terrible that you had to choose like that... Why couldn't you both just stay here? "

"It gets harder and harder for a demon to stay with humans when you're a demon, Grell. The longer you stay, the more often you need souls. I had been running out of time, so I panicked. I... I burnt down the Phantomhive estate, killing Ciel for a soul I didn't earn."

xxXXXxx

Corvus almost felt sad for Grell, for now he knew that he had cost him his immortal life, no matter if he had gotten it back for him.

"It... It's my fault..." He could see the tears in the others eyes, the guilt. Yet for some strange reason that he couldn't identify at the moment, he didn't enjoy it. In fact, he could feel himself adverting his gaze, as if seeing the reaper bawling would be his end.

"Corvus...?" The sad, quiet voice that penetrated his thoughts only made him clench his teeth together, still not looking at the other.

"Yes, Grell?"

"I... I'm so sorry." He felt the body heat of the other increase as he moved closer to him. "About everything."

He closed his eyes at those last words, flinching slightly when the others arms wrapped around him in a tight embrace. He never noticed how warm Grell was. All those times he had touched him, even just to injure him, he had always felt cold. Was the sense of touch amplified for shinigami? Now that he thought about it, the way he saw the things around him seemed intensified, along with his other senses. So that was how Grell found him everywhere. Even on that boat over the overwhelming scent of death.

"It's fine, Grell. It's done and over with, let's leave it at that." The grip on him tightened a bit before finally letting him go.

"Don't worry. I'll make this up to you, I promise. … After the rest of your story that is." A grin appeared and Corvus still wasn't sure why he was so happy to see it.

xxXXXxx

***Corny Flashback***

**He looked over the edge of the cliff, a river running low beneath his feet. Rapids rushing over and around every rock and boulder, turning white.**

**A strong hand gripped his shoulder, it seemed strangely familiar, yet comforting none the less. He felt no need to turn his head, already knowing who it was.**

**"I thought we made an agreement; we weren't to see each other until the collection was complete." He looked down slowly, his gaze falling to his feet. "You know I could never let anything happen to you."**

**"I couldn't wait, Malphas, I needed to see you. You can't say you didn't miss me also, I could feel it in our bond." When he didn't answer, Corvus felt a warm breath whisper in his ear, "You dare deny me to my confirmation of that truth?"**

**"Why should I grant you the satisfaction? After all, I have no reason now. We are nothing to one another, no matter of my willingness to see you injured, let alone injure you myself." He turned his head, lifting his eyes to match level with the other demon. "What do you call yourself now? Surely not Clark. That is a life I'm sure you've thrown away to be forgotten."**

**"Claude. Claude Faustus." He said plainly as always. Ever since _that day_ he hadn't shown a trace of emotion. _That day_ had the both of them under it's spell, yet 'Claude' seemed the most inclined to disregard their memories. Malphas would never forget them though. He would never forget _that day_.**

**"Of course you wouldn't stray so far from the truth. That seems so like you. Never lying, even if it would end at the cost of hurting someone else, you would remain virgin of dishonesty. Though, evidently, you have deluded some poor old soul over the years, correct?" He smirked, letting his hair bury the others face as he turned away, facing the ravine. He let his toes rest just over the edge, raising his arms up beside him. "Tell me a lie, 'Claude'. Lie to me, and I'll jump. I'll put an end to this. I'll even let you push me, you just have to lie-"**

**He cut himself off at the feeling of arms around his waist paired with a warm, firm body pressed behind him. "You are completely aware that I can, and will not lie to you. Yet, you let me tie myself to a tree and call for help. Why?"**

**"Would you believe me if I told you I was not completely sure? I suppose I just enjoy watching you squirm; caught in the spinnings of your own precious webs."**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: YAY! Claude! Heheh...**

**Edit: I have no idea what was going on in my head. Thanks for asking...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yay! This chapter was out early! I started writing as soon as the other was released XD I'll try and finish chapter 7 soon, too!**

**Hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>"I still haven't figured out what it is, Claude. What is so special that it would have us trying <strong>  
><strong>to destroy one another?" He lay next to the other man, arms folded behind his head, looking at the stars in a flawless sky. He seemed to be missing his shirt and jacket, while his pants were riding unreasonably low on his torso.<strong>

**"I couldn't tell you." Claude looked like a mirror to the demon next to him. His hair slightly ruffled, with his clothes looking rather disorderly. The two had recently (within the last few centuries) realized that committing sins was the best way to keep themselves in control. And it didn't take great intelligence to comprehend which one they chose.**

**It was a beautiful night. The leaves in the trees rustling with the light wind, sometimes falling to the ground as the first signs of winter. The warm day was faded, and the cold had taken over.**

**"Promise me, that you won't let anything come between us, and I'll do the same." Claude looked even more serious than usual, but Malphas could tell there was something hiding in his eyes. An emotion that he hadn't shared for hundreds of years, and clearly didn't wish to show it again.**

**"I'm sorry to say that I can't. I wish I could, but if Lucifer wishes to separate us, I don't believe he'll let us use no as our choice." He rolled over onto his side, looking at the other, and whispered. "I apologize, but we can't defy the devil's word. I swear, though, I will do anything I can to put it off as long as possible, and hope that you will do the same."**

**Claude sat up looking away, "You won't try?" Then he snapped. "You won't even take the courage to rebel with me?" His shouting was unnerving. He was so often calm and indifferent, that this was like a different person to Malphas.**

**He sat up also, moving so he was sitting back on his heels. He leaned closer to the man shouting next to him until their foreheads were pressed together. This quieted his yells to a confused muttering, but that wasn't good enough. Malphas silenced him by pressing his lips softly to his.**

**It was nothing special. There was no lust, no passion in it, unlike their usual desperate and raging kisses. This was just being used to silence the man, but like his eyes, there was an emotion hidden within it, shadowed by their attempts to not admit to it.**

**His lips left the others, only to place gentle kisses to his jawline and neck, causing quiet grunts from his victim. He paused to rest their foreheads together once again. "I promise."**

**Claude smiled slightly, "Thank you."**

xxXXXxx

"We welcome you to the Shinigami Dispatch, Mr. Malphas." He smirked, knowing that he wouldn't be very welcomed when the other reapers began to recognize him.

"Thank you." He turned to Grell, "What next?" He looked around the large room. There were filling cabinets pushed all along the far wall, and they were stacked on top of each other in a pile of two, and sometimes three. He figured that they were used to store forms, not unlike the one he and Grell had filled out.

"Well, you may be registered, but you need a place to stay. I would let you stay with me, but I already share a closet with Ronald Knox."

"I can find my own place to live." He started to walk down the hall. "I don't think I'd be good sharing a room with someone anyway."

"I'm afraid that's not allowed, Mr. Malphas." A new voice spoke, and sounded almost amusingly familiar. "You are required to stay in the designated residential building..." He trailed off when Corvus turned around.

"Is that so, Mr. Spears?" The smirk was evident on his face as well as his voice.

William turned away from him and ignored him for the time being, turning his wrath on Grell. "How could you bring a demon here, you idiot!" He fumed, and Malphas could almost see steam eminating from his ears.

"Actually, William, I hate to say that I am no longer demon." He grinned at the reaction he got. He had always enjoyed toying with reapers, but William stood out among the rest with his desire for order.

"We'll have to see about that, Mr. Michaelis." He turned away and started to stalk away when Corvus spoke again.

"William, I'm going to need a residence. Do you think we could take care of that first? I'm a bit tired. Long day of dying, being re-incarnated and such." His smirk grew as William's frustrations did. He huffed before agreeing and leading him and Grell in the opposite direction.

He led the two through a labyrinth of corridors and hallways, and it amazed Corvus how well he knew his way around. It seemed like only moments had passed, when in reality, the small group had spent almost fifteen minutes navigating through the building. He paused briefly at one of the office doors, turning around to look at them while his hand hovered over the handle. "Grell, this is the office of one of the higher-ups. I will not have you embarrass me or my department with your... Well, just with yourself. You will wait here while I confirm Mr. Michaelis' standings and residence."

"But Will, that's not fair!" Grell flailed his arms and stomped loudly, causing Corvus to chuckle darkly.

"Do what the man says, Grell. You probably cause him enough grief as it is." He nodded to William as he spoke, then turned to him. "My former name has died along with my former identity. I prefer you not use it."

William scoffed before opening the door, leading Corvus into the brightly lit room.

* * *

><p><strong>I think I have more fun writing Flashbacks... My writing is way different in them.<strong>

**Anyway, thanks so much to Sakura, you helped me so much with my writer's block in this chapter! ;D**

**Thanks to Shadow for keeping me inspired, and Falon, also! (I love you guys!)**

**(Sakura, Shadow, And Falon are members or my rp. XD Just thought I'd clear that up.)**

**Oh, and Nic-la, you better get home soon! I miss talking to you!**

**Thanks to all the reviews! (Only 2... FML)**

**Oh, and thanks to Dr. Fetus-Face for letting me use part of his idea. XD Future chapters are going to be fun to write, and hopefully read!**

**I hope everyone will review, because If no one reviews, it will make me sad. (3 reviews, and I'll keep writing. C'mon, just 3! You can even flame me! Or criticize me! I don't care, I just want to know how I'm doing.)**

**Thanks for listening to me ramble!**

**~Holly**


	7. Chapter 7

**Yay! This chapter was out early too! I might be late on chapter eight (rhyme lol) so don't kill me if I am!**

**Hope everyone likes this chapter! I had so much fun writing it!**

**EDIT: I forgot to mention that I let my buddy Kadin write the William perspective. He needed practice (and I really suck at writing him).**

**EDIT 2: NO ONE IS REVIEWING! DX It makes me sad, guys! Just letting you know though, I already have chapter 8 done. But I am _not_ posting it until I get at least one review! One review for each chapter is all I ask. That isn't very hard.**

* * *

><p>"It seems all these papers were filled in correctly, and everything is in order. So I'm afraid there isn't anything to help your argument, Mr. Spears." The Elder looked about 45 years old. He had thick, brown curly hair, tinged with gray, and the ringed eyes that all shinigami shared. His face was kind, but if you did something wrong, you can tell he would be strict.<p>

"But, Mr. -" William cut himself off when the man behind the desk raised his hand for silence, then glowered and scoffed when he smiled warmly at Corvus.

"Welcome to our ranks, Mr. Malphas. I apologize for whatever disrespect our members may have shown you." His gaze flickered over to the sulking man threateningly while speaking before raising an eyebrow questioningly at him. "Is it true you have not been registered for residence yet?"

Corvus nodded, he was beginning to like this man.

He narrowed his eyes in thought for a moment, and then began to root around in his desk for something. He took out a small key from his jacket pocket, opening one of the locked drawers. Looking over at Corvus, he smiled again before taking out a key chain with a bright orange lanyard with the number '741' printed continuously in black. Attached to it was somewhat of a luggage tag with the same number on it, also bright orange.

"Enjoy your apartment, Mr. Malphas. I hope you don't mind that, because we are short of residence buildings, you will have to share one." The curly haired man was smirking, but he wasn't fully sure why. Until, of course he saw William's face.

"Are you saying I have to share my living quarters with this beast?" He was shouting now, quite loudly actually, with a similar keychain in his hand. They were both orange, but his has a few more keys, all color coated in different grays. So like him to stay bland. He would have to change all the covers later. Corvus then wondered if it was just him, or if all people liked screwing with the reaper.

"You are the only one left that is not sharing an apartment, Mr. Spears. I did not feel like forcing the high ranking reapers into living with such a new recruit." He smiled slyly. "Besides it would be good for you to socialize with others once in a while. You spend too much time in that stuffy office of yours." He waved his hand dismissively.

William, still furious, stood there for a few moments calming himself before stepping away from the desk, turning to open the door. When he was about to leave with Corvus following, he was called back by the elder reaper.

"I forgot to mention, you will have to share your office with your room mate for the time being, until we can sort out a place for him to work. You won't have a problem with that, will you, Mr. Spears?" He spoke innocently, though obviously getting a kick out of the frustration and anger on the others face as he stormed out.

As Corvus was leaving after him, he paused as he heard a voice call out to him. "Mr. Malphas? Would you mind doing me a favour?"

xxXXXxx

William looked intently at his reflection in the large mirror. His skin was still glistening with the water from his shower, and he had a towel wrapped neatly around his waist. His hair was still a wet mess, the fringe falling in front of his eyes as it dried. He looked over the quietly defined muscles of his arms, chest and abdomen, wondering why he even attempted at keeping his appearance this way if no one was going to see it. He allowed a sigh to escape his lips as he closed his eyes.

He dropped the towel. He didn't know why he did it, he just let it fall to his ankles. Slowly opening his eyes, he stared at the newly uncovered regions. He felt awkward, to say the least.

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard a loud noise. He was about to go investigate when he realized he was completely naked. He quickly grabbed up a new towel, since his was dirty, and wrapped it around his waist as he opened the door.

What he saw shocked him, to say the least.

xxXXXxx

Corvus chuckled to himself; he was going to enjoy this favour, unlike any contract he had fulfilled.

What surprised him was how organized William was, even more that the elder shinigami had described.

Starting with his request, he moved into the kitchen. He first re-arranged the knife rack, and all his spices into different order. Since there was a label on every package of food, saying what it was, and how many serving portions were left, he then removed the label for every food item that had one (all of them), and replaced it with a different one. Occasionally just erasing the portions, and writing a different number. He did the same with the liquids in the fridge, rubbing the measurement off with his thumb and drawing them to a slightly different level. With the milk, he just drank all of it until there was only the useless bit at the bottom of the bottle, and did so with all four.

When he finished, he quickly moved on to the living room, which was harder for William's plain taste in furniture. He barely managed to re-arrange the heavy wooden furniture, moving it into a completely new floor plan.

On his way to William's bedroom, he titled a few of the picture frames hung on the wall, which would go un-noticed to any normal person, but would not escape the attention of his victim.

When he got to the room, he was shocked at the amount of shelves the man had. All along the walls were high shelves lined with hundreds of books. The many books on his shelves were all organized not only alphabetically, by author, title, and publisher, but by color and date, also. He immediately got to work, already lucky at how long William was taking in the shower. He sped up when he heard the water shut off, knowing he probably had less than five minutes to fulfill his promise.

The elder shinigami had asked Corvus to 'mess with William for him'. He had shined at the chance, listening carefully to the details of the man's plan. Since Mr. Spears had Obsessive Compulsive Disorder (O.C.D.), he would freak out for days at the slightest change in his routine. The new knowledge had locked itself in the former demon's memory, for future purposes.

When William stepped out into the living room with just a towel around his waist and the most horrified look you could imagine on his face, Corvus leaned back in his moved armchair and grinned mischievously at him. "What on earth took you so long?"

* * *

><p><strong>No flash backs in this chapter... *Sigh* Anyway, thanks so much to Dr. Fetus-Face for letting me use his fanfic as a reference. Check out his stories, their awesome and I love them all!<strong>

**WELCOME BACK NIC-LA!**

**Thanks for the reviews they are really appreciated and I love all of you. *COOKIES FOR ALL!***


	8. Chapter 8

**YAY! RANDOM GRELL CONFUSION! I love grell confusion. It makes for a random plot line! And that is fun to write! Heheh... *evil Undertaker grin***

**BTW if you want this to continue, I need at least 1 review. Just 1. Say thanks to Robin Pendragon or whatever it is for the review last chapter! Yay!**

**EDIT: I added a new interaction! Yay!**

* * *

><p>Grell skipped happily down the hallway, heading to his closet of an office. He usually hated work; the plain rooms and hallways, the paperwork, and just the scolding he got in general. But it seemed that just having Corvus in the same building was changing his attitude.<p>

Passing William's office, he paused. It was silent. Surely there would have at least been the sound of shouting or arguing, but there was nothing. Now he was worried.

He pressed his ear up to the door, hoping to hear something that indicated that he was too late and they had already killed each other. He had heard a rumour from Ronald that Will's apartment got a bit re-arranged when his new roommate moved in, and he hadn't been happy about it. Of course Corvus would immediately begin annoying the stressed out man, which, from experience, Grell knew wasn't a good idea.

Hearing nothing, he was about to knock on the door when he heard a quiet, yet very unexpected giggle. He froze on the spot. Now that was one sound that was not supposed to be coming from William's office. He pressed his ear back to the door, only hearing more giggling, followed by a loud thud along with the sound of scattering papers. The sound of Corvus' voice made him listen closer.

_"You idiot. Do you really want someone to come and find you in this position?_" There was silence, and then he spoke again. _"That's what I thought. It would cause both of us unwanted embarrassment."_ Grell took a few steps away from the door until his back hit the wall. He did not want to know what was going on in that office.

Figuring he didn't want to get caught in his position, he slowly moved down the hall, his back against the wall until he couldn't see the door any longer. He then began running, running as fast as he could back to his office.

On the way there however, his luck got worse, and he ran straight into Ronald Knox.

"Whoa, boss, slow down!" After a few moment of silent panting, he felt a finger touch his chin, lifting it up to look at him. Ronald's face softened, looking almost worried. "Sutcliff Senpai, what in hell has gotten you so shaken up? You look as if you saw Spears Senpai getting..." He trailed off when Grell looked almost pained at the expression. All the younger reapers, including those two, used it because the man never left his office, never went out, never had a girlfriend or even a date of any kind. So it was a bit scary to know that something might have been happening in the office just down the hall..

"Seriously?" A small nod and Ronald was standing. "I have to see this." He started walking at a fast speed toward said office, but Grell scambled after him, catching his ankles from his spot on the ground, causing him fall on his face.

"You can't!" Grell looked furious as he crawled on top of the younger reaper, until he sat, satisfied, on his lower back. He wiggled a bit, trying to find a comfortable spot, but ended up with his knees on either side of blond.

"A simple 'Stop!' would have sufficed, don't you think?" He grumbled, rubbing his forehead with the bottom of his hand. "Besides, why couldn't we just take a peek? It's not like we'll ever get the chance again."

"William will never get the chance again! We can't ruin it for him with our goddamn curiosity." As he spoke the man underneath him easily turned over onto his back, looking up at Grell with a raised eyebrow.

xxXXXxx

"And? There must be something you're hiding," He searched Grell's turned face, looking for the slightest clue. When he saw a light blush forming on his cheeks, "You know who's in there don't you?"

Grell gave him a pained look, "No, I don't know."

Ron sat up, causing the other man to slide down of his chest into his lap. He made sure to look him straight in the eyes as he moved his hands back to support himself. "Are you going to tell me who's in that office with Spears Sempai?"

"Well... Since there we're no offices left, Will kind of had to share with..." He raised his hand to do the quotes "'Corvus.'"

Ronald tilted his head to the side. He had heard of the new guy, but he didn't know who he was until he thought about it. Who was that man? When he had come in, he had seemed quite familliar. Now that he thought about it, he shared a large resemblance with the demon on that boat. Wait...

"The demon?" He looked to Grell, who was looking sad. He tried to hold it in, he truly did, but he couldn't help himself from bursting out in laughter. He fell back to his elbows, a hand now covering his mouth. He shuddered with the afterthought, though. William and a demon. Oh, pour Grell.

He placed a hand on his shoulder, about to say something he thought was comforting, when the door to the office beside them swung open.

"What in hell..." She trailed off at the sight of the two men. Ron wondered why she was staring, but then it occurred to him that he was lying on the floor with Grell straddling his lap, looking as if he were about to cry.

xxXXXxx

**"I wonder if Lucifer was just trying to deceive us. Knowing him, it's not unlikely." Claude spoke in a tired voice. Neither of them wanted to be here any longer.**

**"Although I know what you are talking about, I don't think he was. It could end up being another two thousand years before we come across... Whatever it is." Another long hour of silence passed before he spoke again. "Maybe we should try a contract."**

**Claude turned over onto his side, looking at the side of the other's head. He almost felt like reaching out and touching the soft hair, but he was too busy thinking of a way to respond. "Are you saying we separate again?"**

**Malphas turned his head slightly in the opposite direction, seemingly trying to hide his eyes, "Yes, that exactly what I'm saying"**

* * *

><p><strong>Heheh.. Poor Claude and his unrequited love.. JUST KIDDING! It's plenty requited! By... ME! XD<strong>

**Remember to review by clicking that text down below!**

**LL!***


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello readers! How are you guys doing today? Hopefully awesome.**

**Anyways, I have 3 or 4 people to thank and hug and give cookies to and stuff, but I'll do that in a second. I'd like everyone to keep reviewing, and be awesome like that. Everyone that _did_ review was a huge help and self-motivator! I love you guys!**

**Thank you to:**

**Gureru-Sama, who, un-intentionally, helped me create a storyline by just getting me to explain something. Epic, right? **

**electropuff12, who is AMAZING and gave me tons of silly ideas for humorific relief. You. Are. Awesome. I love you and keep it up!**

**A very late thank you to sully-chan, who is just awesome in general. Thanks for just being you. Lmao**

**Also, thank you to Nic-la who is like my unnoficial, and sometimes unwanted, editor. Thanks and keep up the helpful amazingness.**

**I didn't forget you, Kadie! Kadin is ma best buddeh who has *Shhh...* been helping me with this a lot. Well, not really, he was pretty much just keeping me entertained... Anyway, thank you Pokey!**

**And last but not least, dynamic-in-red. Thanks for the help!**

**Okay, I'm done. Hope you like it!**

* * *

><p>When it had finally sunk in that Corvus was going to be a reaper, he thought it was going to be horrible. With William complaining about constant overtime it wasn't his fault that he had gotten the wrong idea.<p>

Being a shinigami was, well, fun. The paperwork wasn't that complicated, in fact, he filled out more of it as the Phantomhive butler. He also found that if you actually finished all your work, there was no need for overtime, obviously enough.

The best part of it all, though, was that he was getting paid an extra salary to make William's life a living hell. He got to prank him and irritate him to the earths end, and got off scotch free. It was all because of that 'higher-up', as others call them. The one with the curly brown hair that had given him his room arrangements.

Either way, he had no clue why he was allowed to do it. There was no reason he could think of that would give him the chance to make a fool out of William, but here he was.

One downside to being a shinigami, however, was the fact he needed sleep. He had never understood the human body's need to waste a full third of it's life in the submissive state known as slumber.

He had felt tired before, in his demon life, but it had never surmounted to the feeling he had taken part after his attempt to remain awake for over 4 days. Within them he had experienced some very strange and disturbing hallucinations and memory loss, as well as loss of concentration, which led him to vow never to try it again.

Another disadvantage to his situation was that he seemed to be gaining back his emotions. However well he hid it, he could feel guilt from going along with William's torture, as well as a strange gratefulness for Grell, who had been training him so far.

Grell wasn't, despite his guesses, an atrocious educator. He had gone above and beyond what Corvus had expected from him, which happened to be nothing. The flamboyant red-head had actually taught him quite a bit. He always seemed to be happy and ready to explain any subject that his student didn't yet have an un-wavering spout of knowledge.

That was, until recently.

The other shinigami, unlike Grell, had always been wary with him, especially when he had become one of their own. He had never been fully accepted into their ranks. Until recently.

He had always been an outlaw during breaks. Always taking his leave to wander the vast gardens of the office, or sitting by himself in the break room. Always acquiring nervous, or sometimes even angry glares aimed his way. Until recently.

Until recently, it had all been a dream of sorts. A wish to earn the respect of his now fellow reapers, and achieve the friendships he had never been able to enjoy for the longest time. Apparently the feeling of loneliness, contrary to most human emotions, didn't falter easily.

Now that desire was dead, along with his somewhat peaceful lunch breaks and piece of mind, and along with his newest teacher.

xxXXXxx

Grell felt bad for abandoning Corvus, he really did. He had been doing so well, and then Grell had just left.

It had really broken his heart when he began hearing others talking about how his own trainee had 'helped' William. Even more when they approached himself and asked exactly what had happened. It made him feel horrible, so horrible that he couldn't even face Corvus, lest he find out this was mostly his fault.

He had already confronted Ronald and told him off about how he shouldn't be spreading rumors about things he hadn't even seen. Although he had been a bit confused at when he was told it had been obvious from the start that something was going on.

He had never seen William during work hours, unless, of course, he was harassing him. So it was hard to believe that he was enjoying lunch among other shinigami, much less Corvus. It was only natural for him to feel hurt.

He had known his feelings weren't returned, but that was why he tried so hard to earn them. Nevertheless, his ceaseless confessions of attraction were only met with a bottomless pit of rejection. His hugs and kisses mere met with fists and a shoe to the face. Everything was normal. ...Until recently.

All his hard work had been paying off. He had saved his love's immortal life, but was now being repaid with gloom. He had grown accustom to William's harsh words, but not his beatings. He had acquainted himself with Corvus' questions, but not his confused or hurt glances. He had gotten used to his life among the other reapers, fun and full of normally encouraged enthusiasm, not being abandoned by his peers.

He had been fine with everyone judging him, not caring that he had no one to love him, no one to hold him after a particularly tough day at work. He had remained unfazed at the fact that no matter how hard he tried, he would never be loved the way he loved others. Others finding him sobbing in the comfort of a bathroom stall had been the events of a normal day, along with them choosing to cruelly ignore his pain.

He had never expected himself to get this chance. Him and his Sebastian- No, Corvus, could live and work together as reapers. Then, after a long day of judging souls, he could come home and find him there with a cup of extra sweet tea and and a bowl filled with sugar coated strawberries, just for him.

Although, this would never happen.

As much as he knew his love was unrequited, he was crestfallen. It just hurt him to know that William had found someone else other than him to open up to, and that Corvus had been that someone.

The two people that he cared about the most... Didn't care about him.

* * *

><p><strong>My test reader said it was really sad... Hopefully I didn't make you cry! <strong>

**Hope you liked it and if it did make you sad, check out my other fic, 'Demons with Hats', based on the 'Llamas with Hats' videos that everyone should know about! (If you don't, look it up, then read mine. ;D)**

**Love you all! Cookies and internet hugs for everybody!**


	10. Chapter 10

****DELAY NOTICE: I will, unfortunately, be busy with the school year soon, so I'm sorry if I don't update as much. When I do update, it will most likely be on Tuesday. But don't hold me to it.****

**CHAPTER 10! WHEEE!**

**Anyways, I have someone to thank for something, but I forget who and what at the moment. So I'll get back to that.**

**This chapter has some sad Grell in it, but also something that Kadin found funny. So... I don't know if it is...**

**Please tell me what you think, because, sadly, no one reviewed on the last chapter. .**

**Also, just to clear things up, a month has passed since Sebastian has become Corvus the reaper. **

* * *

><p>Corvus smirked; this had been his first attempt at a reaping by himself, and he had suceeded. This was the seventh, and last day of his allowed week for training,and he had not wasted it.<p>

After the the three weeks he had spent getting information shoved down his throat, this had been his only chance to perfect his skills before the Final Exam. Which, of course had to be followed by an intensive month of more field training.

He stepped forward to the corpse, un-wedging his default scythe from the human's chest, turning around when he was finished to look at Grell. The other was smiling warmly at him, as though he was watching a child who had just ridden a bicycle for the very first time.

"That was really good! I'm starting to worry that you're becoming a more deadly efficient butler than I." He giggled joyfully but he could only watch as his bright smile faded. "Soon you won't need my help." He trailed off, voice becoming a whisper. "You won't... Need me..."

The sudden change in the man's demeanor made Corvus uneasy. This side of him had been making an appearance for a month now, and he didn't like it.

"What's wrong now, Grell?" He sighed when the man looked up at him with sad eyes. "I can't help if you don't tell me, now can I?"

He seemed to be thinking about it, "What... What's going on between you and William...?" His voice was cracking, and he looked ready to give in to tears.

Corvus, though, was confused. Terribly confused, actually. He didn't know where Grell would get the idea of there being anything between him and Spears, let alone what he was probably thinking. "Grell, I have absolutely no idea what you're referring to." The choice words seemed to make him frustrated, if not angry.

"Yes, you do! You've been having lunch with him everyday for the past 3 weeks! You've been going for walks, for god knows why! William hates nature!" He sighed, trying to calm down, but failing. "You... I heard it..."

Corvus was utterly shocked by Grell's sudden outburst of emotions, scared even. Yes, he had been having lunch with him, that was a requirement, but he had not been walking with him...?

His thoughts caught up with the obvious. Of course to anyone else it would seem that way. "I see... Grell, it's not what you think."

"Then what is it?" His face was determined, but seeming hopeful. Why it even mattered to him Corvus was unsure.

"Well, first off, I have been having spending break with him," The red-head withered, "But only because I'm getting paid to."

The look on his face amused him, a smirk finding it's rightful place on his lips.

"Why would someone pay you to have lunch with Will?"

He moved away from the other reaper and crossed over to the opposite wall, leaning against it. He had a feeling that this was going to take awhile. "Not only that, I'm getting a full extra salary to make his life suck. I get to torment him and bug him without punishment, and there's nothing he can do about it." His smirk grew wider. "Hell, I've got a cat waiting for him in his closet."

Grell looked puzzled. "A... A cat...?"

"Yes."

He giggled quietly, taking enjoyment in William's pain. "I also re-arranged the whole apartment my first night there." He then burst into a bout of giggles as Corvus continued listing everything he had pulled, not remembering that he was pushing him for answers.

He thought Grell could laugh for hours. If he had, that would have been fine with him. At least he wasn't acting depressed anymore.

"But... But who's... Who's paying you?" He stuttered over his words, quiet chuckles fighting their way in between.

"One of the council members. Don't ask me why though, I have no clue." He snickered lightly, now in a good mood.

Grell leaned against the wall across from him, sliding his back down until he was seated at the bottom. He sighed, trying to calm himself, but then his face went blank. "Wait..."

He suppressed his irritation at how short a time that had lasted, "What is it?"

"What about that time last month?" He looked at Corvus as if he were a criminal, as if he was Jack the Ripper, and not himself.

"Hmm...?" What had happened last month?

"I heard giggling coming from Will's office, and then you saying it would be embarrassing if someone found you like this. What was that?" He looked furious.

Corvus thought back, and could only remember his best prank. Oh, wait...

"Grell, that was just me helping him after I ruined his reputation in the left wing."

The other's head tilted in confusion. "The infirmary?"

"Yes. I... I replaced his allergy medication with LSD." He grinned at the memory. "He went to the medical office to complain about Kaleidoscopic images, but ended up believing that the nurse was a malevolent witch."

Grell exploded into a fit of laughter, "That's... Amazing...!" Waiting until he calmed down, Malphas looked around the alley. It was unreasonably dark from the late hour, and it did not help him that his good vision at night had disappeared along with his demon. He scoffed, now irritated.

His annoyance dissolved at a familiar sound, leaving in it's place the dreaded feeling of fear. This was not good. Not good at all.

The other man seemed to sense his agitation and looked up at him curiously. Without moving or even shifting his gaze, Corvus took it upon himself to question Grell about his power to 'teleport'. "I was... Misusing it... So they won't let me use it anymore. Why?" An irked groan came from the former butler. There was nothing he could do, now. The meeting was innevitable, and he would now be shamed.

"Well, well, well. Look who's here." Corvus sighed before straightening himself from his spot against the wall. "You didn't think you could hide from us demons, now did you?"

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so just incase someone didn't know, the random colors and halluscinations actually come with taking LSD. I did my research. (I didn't know before, if that's what you're suggesting! *nervous glance*)<strong>

**I have a feeling that this is getting very boring. I'm sorry. It will get better, you can hold me to it.**

**Also, don't hate it because I write weird. I know I do, and I'm working on it.**

**Let me know if it's getting confusing by me saying Corvus all the time. :S**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hai everyone! I hope you're all happy. I put off my homework to do this. . Anyway, I ended up not going to bed until 3am, so I'm going to need 3 reviews for the hours passed midnight. Muahahaha**

**This chapter contains violence, some chains and rope, some leather outfits, and tortured Sebastian. Nyehehe... **

**But seriously. It's not what you think.**

* * *

><p>Grell pressed himself against the wall, trying to get farther away from the demons that were now encircling them. He had never seen this many demons in his lifetime, let alone all at once. There must have been at least seven. A lot of people would think that that isn't very many, but for two grim reapers, it usually meant death. It was obvious to both species, whether they would admit it or not, that shinigami were divine beings, but that didn't mean they would lose against only one and it's trainee. Grell had almost lost his life to Sebastian alone, so he knew that unless they somehow changed their mind, he wasn't going to be making it home.<p>

"Your scent has changed, Malphas." One of the demons had stepped forward. His dark hair and angular features looked similar to all of the others, including Corvus. His eyes were a piercing blue, but now and then were flickering between their demonic form, and human appearance. He was wearing an expensive pinstripe suit with a black fedora and coat. "Although..." He took another step toward his victim, now only a foot away. "I'm sure you were aware of that."

Grell saw Corvus tense up as one of the, supposedly, lesser demons made his way around him. Grell swallowed in his own nervousness when it took a firm place behind Corvus, tilting his head towards he himself to let the others know of his presence.

After studying what he could through the darkness, the 'head demon' smirked, turning back to Corvus. "Your preferences are changing, my friend. Or, I suppose I can't call you that now... Especially after you disgrace our kind by turning to the reapers for help instead of your own kind." His gaze turned to Grell in both disgust and curiosity. "And such an unattractive one at that. Honestly, I thought you had a bit of taste."

Grell's face set to a grimace. He looked away in embarrassment so he wouldn't meet whatever looks he was getting from the former demon at the moment. He didn't stop listening though, he wanted to hear everything the blue eyed demon had to say.

"I suppose one grows tired of the constant perfection that demons pursue." He could hear the cocky smile in Corvus' words.

"That wasn't a reason for you to turn you back on your brethren. I could never forgive you." The other voice was loud and frustrated.

Grell turned slightly to watch out of the corner of his eye, his nosiness getting the better of him. Corvus spat in the direction of the suited man, his eyes full of hurt and anger. "You are not my brother any longer."

The other man glared back at him. He flicked his wrist before turning away. Grell restrained a gasp as the demon behind Corvus reached to hold a wet towel against his lips.

"You will regret those words, brother." Grell soaked in those words before he felt towel at his mouth also. His world spun, and he knew it must have been soaked in some sort of chemical. He couldn't remember the name, though, because his world went black.

xxXXXxx

Grell awoke to the sound of a whip.

He turned and thrashed desperately to find the source, but soon found that he was blinded. His eyes were covered by what felt like a silk tie, and his hand and feet were bounded together so that he was sitting uncomfortably on his arse. He wanted to scream, but if came out as a muffled groan against the newly discovered gag. He stilled at the quiet rattling of chains, and winced as he heard them snap shut. Since they weren't on himself, he figured they must have been on Corvus. Oh, what were they doing to him?

Another crack of the whip and a quiet grunt told him the man obviously wasn't being treated very fairly.

He closed his eyes tight and attempted to block the noises from his head. He felt a hand softly brush against his cheek and jerked away from it. His blindfold slid down against his face and resting around his neck, but he only clenched his teeth and continued to block out his surroundings.

A gentle caress down the side of his face, a warm sigh against his ear, and a gentle, unheard whisper, were all he needed to open his poor eyes to the sight in front of him.

He let out a muted gasp as tears began to fall slowly from his eyes. His handsome, perfect Corvus, had been reduced to nothing but a stress toy. His shirt, jacket and vest had been shed and ripped to pieces. The legs to his pants were shredded and beyond repair. But worst of all, he sported a new army of angry red welts. Everywhere.

The demon inflicting, though, was merciless. He stood now in tight black leather pants and thin straps of leather twined around his arms and chest. The demon within the leather was a bit hard to describe, let alone look at. Cruel features dominated his face, his eyes fuchsia with the torturing of another being. He had a shinigami's life in his hands (or, would it be claws?).

It was painful to even watch. Corvus wasn't even tensed up anymore. He didn't flinch when the popper was brought down on his old wounds, making them deeper. Grell wondered if he was unconscious, but was soon answered when the man in question's eyes flickered open, looking directly at him.

Grell whined through his gag. The pain and hurt filling the other's eyes were probably new emotions to he himself. So it was all the more painful for Grell to know he experienced them before the greater feelings in the world.

He tried to turn away, but the pained stare was holding his gaze. The gorgeous burgundy eyes he had grown used to were tired and lifeless. Everything about him seemed out of hope and in despair.

The way he stood right now, bloody and battered in his favorite color, would have usually inspired a fiery passion in Grell. But, at this moment, he only felt the need to inflict pain among the demons around him. The need to cover them in their blood and make them feel the despair they pushed onto others.

* * *

><p><strong>See? Nothin' Sexual. ... Well kind of. I guess..<strong>

**I felt really bad being so sadistic and mean in this chapter... But it was fun! :D**

**The first person to give me an idea get credit for it! And whoever helps me the most gets a *Dun dun dun DUUUUNNN* request! lmao. No one will want it anyway, but I want to offer something for your amazing ideas. I love you all! Cookies!**


	12. Chapter 12

**That took so long! *sigh* Stupid school... **

**Anyway, I wrote pretty much the whole Grell awesomeness scene while listening to his character song Shinkou. It was fun. **

**This is also my longest chapter yet! Yay for me! *Dance Party***

**I have some ideas for chapter 13, so hopefully it will be posted before Wednesday next week. Thanks so much for reading, and please let me know what you think of this so far! ^v^**

* * *

><p>It was nearly morning, and Grell could see Corvus lying in a messy heap of blood and shinigami. He had been beaten brutally for hours on end, and the demons had just decided to take a break. They were chuckling darkly and huddled together, passing around some sort of drug.<p>

Grell didn't understand what they wanted with him. They had just bound him and made him watch the murderous actions that took place. He felt like he was in a thousand pieces. It felt unfair that he just had to sit there, while Corvus took all the demons' anger on his body. It didn't help that death gods didn't have the increased healing that demons did. So with Corvus being a former demon, and still adjusting to his new shinigami form, the process was probably going to be traumatic.

Grell whined through his gag. What if Corvus never awoke? It'd be his fault.

He then realized that the demons were now looking him over. He had drawn very unwanted attention to himself. Stilling himself, he attempted to remain indifferent as one of them came towards him with his own scythe. At the dark chuckle, he figured he must have failed.

The demon swung the scythe around by the handle, not unlike he used to. "Do you want your little toy, reaper?" He kneeled down in front of him and brushed a strand of bright red hair out of his eyes. Grell narrowed his eyes, refusing to show any of the fear that he felt.

"Hmph. Resisting are you?" A snicker came from father away, and the demon snapped his head back to glare at his peers. "I'll break him, don't you worry about that!"

Grell shuddered to think of what he meant, but was interrupted by a hand finding itself on his hip. He looked at the demon, his eyes full of shock.

His eyes closed briefly, he could work with this. He lowered his head slightly, opening his eyes again, looking at the demon through his eyelashes. He watched as his other hand cupped his cheek. He thought over his options quickly, then slowly leaned into it, nuzzling his face into the soft leather glove.

"See?" The demon grinned wickedly before moving his face closer to Grell. "Perhaps you'd be willing to do me a little favor in return for your precious chainsaw... How does that sound?"

Grell mumbled against his gag. A smirk became evident on the face in front of him before a hand reached behind his head to undo the tie. "What was that, now?"

"I said, I might be more... favorable... if I were untied." He suppressed his irritation that he even had to go this far.

A warm hand found his inner thigh, sliding down until it found the ropes at his ankles. "Of course." He whispered softly into Grell's ear, and the red-head shivered.

Once his hands were free from his ankles, he stretched out his arms above him, stiff from not moving in over 6 hours. He lowered his arms slowly, his fingers linked together, over the demons head and around his neck. He whispered inaudibly into his ear before moving to rest his forehead on his.

"Hmm?" The demon seemed surprised at his own progress and his eyes were their demonic pink.

Grell giggled slightly, "I thought demons had good hearing!" He smiled softly at the other, but it slowly changed into something else... "I said; … You. Are. Going. To. _Pay_."

Before the shock could settle, Grell head-butted the demon, sending him backward. He grabbed his scythe from the filthy stone ground of the alley and slashed it in his direction, fueled by his own fury. He sliced through the shocked demon, causing him an in-human shriek of pain. He felt the demons blood spatter his clothes, skin, and hair. It was warm, almost comforting. His mind churned, loving the burning feeling that the demonic blood had on his skin. He continued hacking blindly as the other demons circled around him.

"Well this was unexpected." A deep, chuckle errupted from the blue eyed demon. "Do you really believe you can take on 6 demons, you freak shinigami?" Rage overcame Grell and he spun around to face him. The man was smiling darkly at him, obviously hoping to provoke some sort of reaction.

Grell's eyes narrowed, he took the handle of his scythe into both hands. He watched as the demon flicked his wrist, commanding the others to leave them to their duel.

"Would you like the first blow?" He wasn't even given a chance to answer as the demon brought his fist back and aimed it straight for his face. Flying backward, he was powered by an all new feeling of pure hatred.

"What is it with demons and their victim's faces?" He muttered to himself as he got to his feet.

The demon was rubbing his knuckles into the palm of his hand, his face grim. "You have a hard jaw, reaper.

Grell grinned. "Good to know." He flung himself at the demon, clamping his arms to his sides in a sort of hug, and clamped his teeth down on the man's shoulder. His eyes widened as the metallic substance filled his mouth. It was delicious. Grell had never known what demon's blood tasted like. It seemed like it was a mixture of everything good and pure, but with everything dark and evil, as well. He dug his teeth deeper, hoping to get more, ignoring the struggling demon in his grasp.

The man's arms were flailing to try and hit him somehow. He couldn't imagine what this must have felt like. Grell quickly removed his teeth, only to drag them across the mans shoulder and neck, before bringing his knee up the the demon's groin, and throwing a punch under his chin with all his strength.

Power surged through him once again as his victim flew back towards Corvus' limp body.

He knew he couldn't keep this up forever, he probably wouldn't be able to fight of the remaining demons that were already advancing. Grell took off towards the dark reaper, picking him up as if he were just an injured child. Now, Grell had lied when he had told Corvus about being unable to teleport. He just hated doing it. It made shinigami feel quite strange, and often sick. But, knowing this was important enough, he flashed out in a streak of blinding white light..

xxXXXxx

**"It's the boy, Sebastian." His golden eyes shone as bright orbs in the clouded moonlight. The two butlers were both soaked from their clash, and were resting on a hill that was unseen to any of the Trancy estate's windows. They had been forced into battle for their young masters, but were now avoiding them. Claude feared his highness would take some of his actions as affection towards the other demon.**

**"I know it's the boy, idiot." He smacked the other on the back of his head mischievously.**

**"I don't see how you could be enthusiastic about this." Sebastian listened as Claude sighed. He placed a hand onto his firm shoulder and rubbed it gently.**

**"It will be fine, Claude." He chuckled lightly. "Do you honestly think that we would break because of one soul?"**

**Claude was looking away, as if that was exactly what he expected. "His blood..."**

**Sebastian himself looked shocked, if not outraged. "Why would you do this, Claude? You were the one who wanted this to last!"**

**"There is no need to shout, Sebastian. And I can recall, you were the one that suggested we separate in the first place. Four times." He looked slightly irritated, otherwise detached and uninterested.**

**"I don't understand anymore. I can't understand. I don't want to understand." He let out a deep sigh. "Everything had changed. I..." He turned his head to find Claude watching him intently, studying his face. He looked away again. "I don't think I can love you, anymore."**

**An unsteady breath came from Claude. "Well, that is certainly not mutual." He turned away. Sebastian frowned. He took Claude's chin in his hand and turned his face toward him. The normally scornful and indifferent face had a small tear streaming down one cheek.**

**Wiping it away with his thumb, Sebastian smiled sadly. "Then what are we to do about this?"**

**Claude tried to turn away again, but Sebastian held his gaze. He let out a quiet, yet ragged breath. "When it is time, you will do what is necessary."**

**Sebastian froze, "Are... Are you cer-"**

**"There is not to be any argument. My mind has been made up." Claude looked the other man in the eyes. "When it is time, you will destroy me."**

* * *

><p><strong>I got bored and decided to call Sebastian ... Well, Sebastian, in this flashback. It kind of makes sense because that <em>is<em> his name when this happens. So, hopefully I didn't confuse you.**

**This was also my very first time writing a fight scene or whatever, so I dunno how it turned out. Hopefully it makes at least a bit of sense... I know it gets weird after he bites him. I had just re-watched the episode of Kuroshitsuji 2 when Claude tasted Ciel's blood and had a demongasm. So I guess it was still fresh in the mind. **

**Please keep reading, it means a lot! Don't forget to review! 27th review gets a request. They can chose what happens in one of the chapters (within reason), or a one-shot request. Teheh. ^.^**


	13. Note

**_Please take the time to read this. ... And then tell me all your ideas. :D_**

* * *

><p><strong>ANNOUNCEMENT<strong>**! **

I'm re-writing this. Why, you ask? Because it sucks. I don't like it. It's going to be the same storyline, more or less.

The chapters will be longer, the writing will be more serious, and it will most likely be darker than this was.

I am, however, putting this into two stories, so you can read the first one, and if you don't like it, you don't have to read the sequel. The first chapter, which will be the equivalent of the chapter one in this story, will be put to it's original one-shot purpose, named 'Broken'. The rest will be set as the sequel, in a multiple chapter story, called 'Repaired'.

Here's a random sneak peak of the first chapter, which will be posted in due time:

**_A dark chuckle filled the room, though it didn't sound as if it came from the demon. A mist rose around the dark butler, spinning up into a black aura that surrounded him. Grell watched in unfiltered shock as the darkness took a duplicate form of Sebastian. _**

Plus, no more Corvus. It confused I, myself, let alone the readers. O.o

Anyway, keep your eyes open, and please review.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12<strong>

I'd really like to thank all the people that reviewed for their support! You are all soooo awesome! And if the person wants, the 27th review gets a request. They can chose what happens in one of the chapters (within reason), or a one-shot request. Teheh. If you don't want one then just say you don't. .

Message me your ideas! I will definitely use at least one of them at one point or another...!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11<strong>

So sorry it's late! . We got 3 projects in the first 3 days.

Anyway, this chapter is a bit deppressing... So sorry.

I'm going to need at least 2 reviews for me to actually get motivated and continue. I'm lazy like that. I also threw away my scedual, so.. I don't know when the next chapter is going to be posted.

I have an idea to have more Claude in this, but I don't know if you people want him in it! You gotta let me know, okay?

I have ideas for the pairings: Sebastian X Grell, Sebastian X William, & Sebastian & Claude. So tell me what one you want. If you message me, I'll tell you the ideas I have.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10<strong>

Hai. So... Yeah I'm going to be busy trying hard to get good grades this year, so I won't be updating as often. Sorreh...

Also, just to clear things up, there is going to be a pack of demons harassing Sebastian the Reaper in Chapter 11. So.. Something to look forward to, right?

(P.S. Should I put more Claude in this story?)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

Yeah, so everyone keeps asking for a romance between Grell & Sebastian, and Sebastian & William, and someone even asked for Sebastian & Ronald... Come on people! Sebastian isn't that desperate!

Anyway, that may have been my first intention, but now I realize (after desperately trying), that I am not capable of writing gushy stuff. I tried somewhat of it at the end of Grell's perspective on chapter 9, but I'm pretty sure it sucked. As well as all of chapter 9...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

I newly updated chapter 8, and added a new interaction between Corvus & Will. It's not life or death if you don't read it, but it will probably be a little confusing when I explain the situation in chapter 10. So check it out

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

Guess what everyone? I STILL HAVE NO IDEAS!

If you have any ideas at all about how I should continue, please murder the reviews with your random awesomeness. If you review, then I will love you forever.

ALSO: EVERYONE WHO REVIEWS OR HELPS GETS A SHOUTOUT (huge accomplishment...) AND INTERNET HUGS WITH A SIDE OF COOKIES! If you don't like cookies then you get cupcakes. If you don't like cupcakes then you get Ice cream. If you don't like ice cream then you get chocolate. If you don't like chocolate then get the hell out. ;D

Hope you liked the story so far!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

Please help me decide between the Sebby being a Silverware Ninja Reaper, or having something else. Like a fire poker. *Random Manga Reference* XD

* * *

><p>~Holly<p> 


End file.
